


Proud To Serve

by LilacCrocuta



Series: Medieval Septiplier [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacCrocuta/pseuds/LilacCrocuta
Summary: Sir Tyler reflects on his duty with Sir Ethan outside of King Mark's bedroom one morning.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/Tyler Scheid
Series: Medieval Septiplier [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681588
Kudos: 33





	Proud To Serve

Stopping and smelling the roses wasn’t something that Sir Tyler did often. He was the most alert and focused knight in the castle, and therefore took his duties very seriously.

However, on this morning, he made an exception.

It was almost dawn, and the tall knight was just making his way to the king’s room to prepare to wake him and Sir Seán, which is when he noticed that their door wasn’t closed all the way.

Fighting a blush at the embarrassing memory of when he’d forgotten to close his own door, he softened his footsteps, approaching the king’s bedroom as quietly as he could, keeping one hand on his sword pommel as a precaution.

Thankfully, the near-inaudible sound of snoring from inside greeted him, and the knight breathed a sigh of relief, reaching for the knob. And then, his eyes wandered to the inside of the bedroom.

And he stopped, because his heart was immediately warmed at the sight in front of him.

King Mark was evidently asleep, laying on his side with one arm holding sir Seán close to his chest. The sleeping knight had part of his face almost buried in Mark’s collarbone, as the other man’s chin rested on top of his head. Both men were snoring softly, relaxed and content.

Sir Tyler smiled, letting his hand fall to his side again. It greatly comforted him to see those two so happy together. Mark especially.

_“Tyler, wh—?”_

The tall knight jumped a little from being startled by the whisper behind him, and as he whirled around to see who it was, saw Sir Ethan hold his hands up. He exhaled with relief and simply motioned for his own love to keep quiet, then nodded to the partially open door. Ethan gave a curious tilt of his head, but stepped closer to peer into the room, and Tyler heard him chuckle softly.

_“That’s sweet.”_ The larger knight gave an agreeing nod as his love pulled away from the doorway to look up at him. _“But they’re sleeping. It isn’t polite to watch people when they’re sleeping.”_ The younger man whispered with a raised eyebrow.

Tyler blushed, giving a sheepish dip of his head. “I know.” He admitted quietly. “But I couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride for Mark.” As Ethan listened, he went on. “You are fairly new to this palace, and only met the king a few years ago….but I’ve known him since I was young. I practically grew up with him here in the palace, and we’ve always been very close friends. And now, to see him with someone like Seán, so happy and at peace….” He risked another glance at the occupied bed. “I’m proud of him. And I’m even more proud to serve a man like him.”

As the two knights met eyes again and exchanged a smile, Ethan reached over to hold both of his hands.

“Well I can say the same for him and for you. Now that I realize it, we might never have fallen for one another if not for Mark.” He whispered. Tyler responded by leaning closer and kissing him on the lips.

“Indeed.” He agreed softly. “But I’m glad we did.”

The two of them stood there for a few moments, simply gazing into one another’s eyes as the sun rose outside, painting the sky a nice mix of pink, gold, purple and pale blue.

Only when they were alerted by the sound of the two men stirring in the bed did they dare break apart and resume their duties for the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was fluffy enough for y'all!   
> Stay indoors, stay safe, don't touch your face, and peace out!


End file.
